<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Married by FireflyMoon (PiningTsukkiEnthusiast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754106">Just Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/FireflyMoon'>FireflyMoon (PiningTsukkiEnthusiast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Husbands, I can't call this pwp, It's more foreplay than sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night, but they have fun and that's what matters, newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/FireflyMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day One: First Time, Chaste</b>
</p><blockquote>
  <p>Taichi is nervous.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well. The cat's out of the bag. I'm doing Kinktober. Mostly on my other pseud, though! I just figured, you know? This series is something that I post here on main, so. Let's just roll with it. And hey, if you're under 18, just skip this installment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taichi is nervous.</p><p>He wouldn’t be– he <em>shouldn’t </em>be, actually. Not at this point. The wedding is done, the vows have been said, the reception danced and laughed through. Tendou’s best man speech wasn’t as horrific as it could’ve been, and Shirabu’s wasn’t as apathetic as Taichi expected.</p><p>Tsutomu is his <em>husband</em> now, not just his fiancé, and that’s incredible on its own. <em>However</em>, the big parts of the day are done. Now, he’s sitting on the edge of a bed in their honeymoon suite, and Tsutomu is rambling about how nice the reception was, and.</p><p>It’s their wedding night.</p><p>With their wedding night comes, yes, expectations, but it’s not about the expectations. It’s about– about the fact that they’ve been planning for this. Before they were even engaged, they knew they would have sex on their wedding night.</p><p>See, Tsutomu communicated very early on in their relationship that he wanted to wait until he was married to have sex for the first time. Taichi loves him, so he had respected that decision for all the years they’d been together.</p><p>And it’s always been okay. Steamy make-out sessions were only ever just that. Wandering hands never made it past groping of asses. Hell, they’ve never even delved into <em>frottage</em>. But suddenly, they’re in the honeymoon suite, and they went <em>shopping</em> for lube and condoms <em>together</em> a few weeks ago and Tsutomu said he’d picked out an outfit and–</p><p>Taichi is nervous.</p><p>“Taichi.” Tsutomu waves a hand in front of Taichi’s face. “Hi. You okay? You look scared.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Taichi says in a tight voice. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“You’re nervous about tonight?” Tsutomu guesses, gesturing at the bed with rose petals – fucking rose petals? – on it. “I am too. But– but we don’t have to do anything unless you really want to, okay?”</p><p>“Tsutomu, we’ve been together for a very long time,” Taichi tells him, reaching out for his husband’s – <em>husband’s </em>– hands. “I’ve been horny for at least half of that time.”</p><p>Tsutomu flushes bright red and giggles at that, looking away. “Well, it’s not like it’s been super easy on me either,” he admits quietly. “The first time we made out and it got, you <em>know</em>, heated? When I got back to my house, I was still like. <em>Completely</em>, you know.”</p><p>Taichi snorts. “You know, if we’re going to do this, you’re probably going to have to be able to tell me you’ve been hard before.”</p><p>Tsutomu’s blush spreads to his neck. “Yeah… okay! I was– I was <em>hard</em>, even when I got back home. I took a cold shower, it was embarrassing.”</p><p>Taichi tugs on Tsutomu’s hands to pull him a little closer. “I nearly died in high school, which was way before we were dating. When I realized I liked you, and <em>then</em> you asked me about senpai kinks…”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you fantasized about me calling you <em>senpai</em>?” Tsutomu teases.</p><p>“No! Not on purpose,” Taichi amends. He figures that if saying <em>hard</em> embarrasses Tsutomu, he can embarrass himself so that they’re even. “But I did have some very vivid dreams featuring you. Not ideal to wake up to the realization you were dry humping your mattress in a dorm room that you don’t live in alone.”</p><p>“Poor Shirabu-san,” Tsutomu laughs, bending down a little. “So. You want to do this?”</p><p>“I really do.”</p><p>“Me too,” Tsutomu breathes. “I wanna have sex with my <em>husband</em>. And fall asleep next to my <em>husband</em>. And wake up next to my <em>husband</em>.”</p><p>Taichi pulls Tsutomu further down. “Well, maybe you should start with kissing your <em>husband</em> in private, for the first time today.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good place to start,” Tsutomu agrees.</p><p>He leans down the rest of the way to close the gap, and Taichi melts against his lips. This much is familiar. A soft kiss that heats up slowly, like it’s water in a kettle. Starts off hardly noticeable, just a push and pull, tilts of heads, pressing a little harder, a little deeper. And then, Taichi has Tsutomu’s bottom lip between his, and Tsutomu’s tongue is flicking out, and the water starts to simmer in no time.</p><p>Tsutomu places a knee beside Taichi’s hip on the bed and releases Taichi’s hands in favor of placing his hands in Taichi’s hair. Taichi rests his hands on Tsutomu’s hips and gently pulls him forward, a silent encouragement. Luckily, Tsutomu takes the hint and straddles Taichi’s lap, kissing him slow and languid.</p><p>This is still familiar territory. Taichi’s tongue finds its way around Tsutomu’s mouth like hundreds of times before, finding every sensitive spot that makes Tsutomu whine and shiver. He sucks on Tsutomu’s tongue as his thumbs draw circles on Tsutomu’s hips.</p><p>“We’re going to have to lose the suits,” he murmurs, pulling back to kiss Tsutomu’s jaw. “They’ll get wrinkled.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Tsutomu sighs, shrugging out of his own suit jacket. It falls unceremoniously to the floor, which is definitely going to wrinkle it, but Taichi won’t think about that right now.</p><p>He’d much rather focus on the way Tsutomu’s button down tugs across his broad chest. Pro volleyball has been nothing but kind to Tsutomu’s build, his body. Every glimpse that Taichi has ever had left his mouth dry and mind racing with indecent thoughts. Now, tonight, he finally gets to look, to <em>touch</em>. He couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p>His hands are immediately up, brushing against Tsutomu’s torso and fiddling at the buttons of his dress shirt.</p><p>Tsutomu giggles, the hands in Taichi’s hair falling to his shoulders. “You seem eager.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Taichi mumbles against Tsutomu’s neck. He’s <em>definitely</em> eager, and his dick is already starting to perk up with interest, which is kind of embarrassing.</p><p>“Lose your jacket too,” Tsutomu laughs, pushing Taichi’s off his shoulders. “We have to stay even, Taichi.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Taichi snorts, and blows a raspberry against Tsutomu’s neck, just because he giggled about the muscle-feeling.</p><p>“Ah! Taichi, don’t be mean,” Tsutomu says, laughing more. “That’s not going to get me into the mood any faster.”</p><p>Tsutomu punctuates his words with a small roll of his hips against Taichi’s, and Taichi groans softly.</p><p>“Not fair,” he growls, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Tsutomu’s shirt. “I wasn’t ready.”</p><p>“It’s not like it’s a competition,” Tsutomu says in a sing-song voice, rolling his hips again.</p><p>Taichi’s fingers stumble, and he can’t seem to figure out the buttons anymore. He takes a deep breath, and Tsutomu’s hands come to cover his own.</p><p>“Hey,” Tsutomu murmurs, much softer now. “How much do you– I mean, I know we <em>talked</em> about stuff we could do, but our honeymoon is a whole two weeks. We have time to figure all that out. What do you want to start with?”</p><p>Taichi feels himself go warm. He always feels a little weird in these moments, like it’s wrong. Like he’s supposed to be guiding <em>Tsutomu</em>, because he’s older and has more experience (if you can really call a relationship in his first year of high school with a guy he barely spoke to, <em>experience</em>).</p><p>But when it comes to intimacy, emotional or physical, Tsutomu always seems to comfortably take the reins, to make sure that Taichi is comfortable, to lead their communication. It’s soothing and comforting, as much as it feels weird. He knows that whatever age roles his brain has imagined are stupid and meaningless, and he knows that Tsutomu is simply <em>better</em> at this kind of thing than him.</p><p>Maybe the weird feeling <em>is</em> the warmth, the comfort in knowing Tsutomu won’t ask more from Taichi than he can give.</p><p>“Even if all we do tonight is get off together, I’d be happy with that,” he says quietly. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Tsutomu nods. “That’s super okay!”</p><p>“And if we’re still horny afterwards, we can talk about more.”</p><p>That makes Tsutomu giggle, but Taichi loves his laugh too much to pretend to be annoyed about it a second time.</p><p>“You think you’re gonna have that kind of stamina, Taichi?”</p><p>Taichi blinks. “Wh– you’re a virgin too,” he points out petulantly.</p><p>“But I’m an <em>athlete</em>,” Tsutomu argues, “so don’t act like you have to keep up.”</p><p>Taichi isn’t competitive by nature. Really, he isn’t. But Tsutomu looks so smug, and he can’t help but readjust to pin Tsutomu beneath him on the bed.</p><p>“Okay, brat. We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Tsutomu’s eyes sparkle with delight at the challenge, and Taichi immediately knows his response was baited. He doesn’t care– they had to cross into unfamiliar territory somehow, and if Tsutomu did so by getting a rise out of Taichi (ha), then so be it.</p><p>Taichi leans down to kiss him again, starting slow once again. Tsutomu is the one pushing further, getting restless beneath Taichi. He rocks his hips up, presses his tongue to the seam of Taichi’s lips, clearly moving things along. Taichi’s breath stutters, and he’s blushing up a storm, which really isn’t how he thought he’d be spending their wedding night.</p><p>“Taichi,” Tsutomu murmurs against his lips. “Are you still okay?”</p><p>“You don’t have to keep asking,” Taichi promises, kissing Tsutomu’s cheeks and jaw. “I want to. I just don’t want to mess it up and have it be terrible.”</p><p>“It won’t be terrible,” Tsutomu promises. “It’ll be good because it’s us. And even if <em>it</em> isn’t good, we’ll be able to laugh about it in the future, when we get better.”</p><p>“Optimistic.”</p><p>“I’m a very fast learner when I get hands-on experience, Taichi,” Tsutomu says matter-of-factly. The petulant look he gives his husband is reminiscent of their high school days, when Tsutomu was just a first-year brat and Taichi refused to give him any direct praise.</p><p>“Well, if you’re so confident,” Taichi snorts.</p><p>He returns to the earlier task of unbuttoning Tsutomu’s shirt, so Tsutomu moves to do the same to Taichi’s. That doesn’t work out to well, and their arms get a little tangled, but Tsutomu giggles about it, and it’s so cute that Taichi doesn’t even have a moment to be embarrassed. Sure, they can’t even get their shirts off, but they’re fumbling together. That’s the important part.</p><p>Tsutomu succeeds in getting Taichi’s shirt off first and looks quite happy with that fact, even if it wasn’t a competition. His hands stay busy roaming over Taichi’s exposed torso, every touch light and exploratory. It’s teasing and distracting, and once again, Taichi finds himself getting tripped up over just trying to <em>unbutton his husband’s shirt</em>.</p><p>“Taichi, do you want me to do this?” Tsutomu asks with a soft laugh. “You can’t seem to multitask here.”</p><p>“Fine, but if I can’t take your pants off, then I don’t think I’m going to be able to get <em>you</em> off,” Taichi groans.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Tsutomu promises, undoing the rest of his shirt. “We’ll just have to work together, right?”</p><p>He has to sit up a little to get rid of his shirt, and Taichi’s eyes catch over all the exposed skin. Sure, he’s aware that he just married a pro athlete who is <em>obviously</em> attractive and well-built, but it’s different from seeing it up close. Defined muscles in his shoulders, chest, arms– Taichi can’t help but stare, but <em>touch</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, he can’t blame all of Tsutomu’s touching and exploring, because yeah. Wow. This is his <em>husband</em>. He can ask to see this whenever he wants, and there’s a chance that Tsutomu will let him look <em>and</em> touch.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Tsutomu asks, voice wavering. Well, at least he seems to be affected the same way Taichi was.</p><p>“Very much, thanks,” Taichi replies with a smug glance. He runs his fingers up Tsutomu’s sides to watch him squirm a little. “Good?”</p><p>Tsutomu nods and lays back, tugging Taichi along with him. “My chest and stomach are sensitive,” he says, moving Taichi’s hands a bit. “So. Uh, pro tip?”</p><p>Taichi hums in understanding, tracing his fingers along the dips and divots of Tsutomu’s muscled upper body. Tsutomu shivers, which just eggs him on. He leans down to press a firm kiss to Tsutomu’s lips before trailing down his neck to his collarbone. When Tsutomu gasps lightly, he sucks a light mark onto Tsutomu’s skin. It’ll probably disappear by the morning, but it makes Taichi happy to see it right now.</p><p>His lips continue down to Tsutomu’s chest, as he explores with kisses and curious bites. All of it has Tsutomu gasping and sighing, so Taichi keeps trying to pull out those reactions. He flicks his tongue out over Tsutomu’s nipple experimentally, and it pulls a whine out of Tsutomu as his hips roll up against Taichi’s.</p><p>“That?” Taichi asks, voice a little heated because, okay. He thinks seeing Tsutomu get aroused is turning <em>him</em> on even more.</p><p>Tsutomu whines again and his chest rises up. “<em>That</em>.”</p><p>Taichi has no idea what he’s doing, really, but he wants to make his husband feel good, so he continues licking and kissing and sucking around one nipple, fingers coming up to tease the other. It seems to be the right move, because Tsutomu’s whines get louder and lower until he’s moaning and sighing beneath Taichi.</p><p>Tsutomu rakes his fingers through Taichi’s hair, a little harshly– too much nails, too much pulling. It shouldn’t feel nice, but it does, and Taichi makes a quiet noise and rocks down against Tsutomu’s hips. That confuses Tsutomu for a second before it seems to register, and he tugs again, with intention this time.</p><p>“Hair-pulling? Really, Taichi?” he asks with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Taichi nips the underside of Tsutomu’s pec to shut him up. It works quite efficiently.</p><p>Since things seem to be moving smoothly so far, Taichi moves his hand to the waistband of Tsutomu’s slacks and looks at him for permission. Once Tsutomu nods, Taichi undoes the button and slowly pulls down the zipper. Tsutomu’s eyes darken, watching Taichi closely, and Taichi feels like <em>he’s</em> the one being laid bare here.</p><p>He tugs the pants down, and Tsutomu lifts his hips a little to make it easier. Taichi finds himself face-to-face – well, not quite <em>face</em> – with Tsutomu’s clothed erection. His eyes flicker up to Tsutomu’s face, a little unsure of <em>what now</em>.</p><p>“Come up here,” Tsutomu says, guiding Taichi back up to face level, kissing him reassuringly. “Lose your pants.”</p><p>“Romantic,” Taichi snorts, though honestly, the flat way Tsutomu said it was oddly comforting. He sits back to get rid of his own pants, and kneels between Tsutomu’s legs. “Still good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tsutomu promises. “Still good.”</p><p>Tsutomu reaches into the small bag sitting on the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He sets it down beside them, because well, yeah, there’s still their boxers in between them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Taichi runs his hands up and down Tsutomu’s legs, lingering at his thighs. Tsutomu’s legs fall further open, and Taichi can’t help but take a side quest down Tsutomu’s inner thighs. Kissing, biting, worshipping– god, this is his <em>husband</em>. His cheek accidentally brushes against Tsutomu’s dick, and Tsutomu groans.</p><p>Ah, right. As nice as this is, it’s probably also torture.</p><p>Taichi kissing up to Tsutomu’s hips, eyes trained on Tsutomu for any negative (or positive) reactions. When everything seems okay, he decides to follow his instincts and mouth at Tsutomu’s dick through his boxers.</p><p>“<em>Hnn</em>, Taichi, stop teasing,” Tsutomu complains. “Just take them off and get up here.”</p><p>This, of course, just makes Taichi want to tease more, but his own dick is aching and straining against his boxers. If he teases too long, they’ll probably both cum from the stimulation of <em>foreplay</em>. Which isn’t how he plans to go, so he pulls down Tsutomu’s boxers as well as his own.</p><p>“You take too long,” Tsutomu teases, popping open the bottle of lube. “You got my pants off, now get me off.”</p><p>“Cheeky brat,” Taichi snorts, pinching the bridge of Tsutomu’s nose.</p><p>Taichi leans down on his forearms over Tsutomu and kisses him again, hard and deep. The slightest adjustment has their bare skin touching, and Taichi feels like he might combust from every point of contact.</p><p>While Taichi’s brain is busy overheating from the kissing and the <em>skin touching</em> and the whole situation, he misses Tsutomu’s lubed hand snaking down in between them. Well, misses it until his calloused palm is wrapping around both their dicks, squeezing them together.</p><p>Taichi feels like he’s short-circuiting, and his forehead falls on Tsutomu’s chest. “Oh my god.”</p><p>The chill of the lube contrasts the heat of Tsutomu’s dick pulsing against Taichi’s, and when Tsutomu twists his wrist, Taichi feels like he’s made of jelly. He moans and rolls his hips against Tsutomu’s fist.</p><p>Then, he remembers they’re meant to be doing this together, so he reaches down to wrap his hand around Tsutomu’s for the added pressure and movement. It seems to be the right thing to do, because Tsutomu’s mouth falls open as he fucks up into their joined hands.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous like this,” Taichi murmurs, returning to his earlier task of kissing and marking Tsutomu’s chest.</p><p>Tsutomu’s hips stutter and his hand tightens a bit, tugging on their cocks like he’s already almost there. (Taichi can’t judge because, honestly, he is too. Not that either one of them expected this to last long.)</p><p>From both of them fucking into their fists and Tsutomu’s flexible wrists twisting and pulling, they both fall over the edge, moaning and breathing heavy. Taichi’s mind goes blank for a second, and he lays on top of Tsutomu as he tries to regain his composure.</p><p>“Nice,” Tsutomu says. Taichi nods in agreement. “The orgasm was the least exciting part though. We could use some practice.”</p><p>Taichi laughs weakly against Tsutomu’s chest. The more he regains his senses, the more aware he is that they’re both sticky with sweat and cum, and that’s kind of gross.</p><p>“We can practice during the rest of our honeymoon, and the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tsutomu beams at that. “Hey. You’re my <em>husband</em>.”</p><p>Taichi hums and kisses Tsutomu’s cheek. “We should take a bath.”</p><p>“Oh, god, yeah. Good idea.” After a beat, Tsutomu pokes him. “I can’t get up with you laying on me, Taichi.”</p><p>“Not with that attitude you can’t.”</p><p>Tsutomu squirms beneath him and pouts. “<em>Taichiiiii</em>, get off of me.”</p><p>After some weak wrestling, Taichi finally rolls off of Tsutomu and follows him into the en suite to draw the bath.</p><p>“Hey,” Tsutomu says, turning to look at him. “This is our first bath as <em>husbands</em>.”</p><p>“You seem to really like that word,” Taichi says, as if he doesn’t feel the same.</p><p>“Yeah, I do… but probably just because when I say <em>husband</em>, it means you.”</p><p>“That’s a little gay, Tsutomu.”</p><p>“I know, wild,” Tsutomu giggles. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Hey, next time, can we try something?” Tsutomu asks, wrapping his arms around Taichi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Sure, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s about the senpai kink,” he says, very seriously. Taichi raises an eyebrow, but waits for him to continue. “Do you think…you could try calling <em>me</em> senpai?”</p><p>Taichi’s face goes red and he blinks. “Really–? I mean, uh. If you– <em>really</em>?”</p><p>Tsutomu laughs and rests his forehead against Taichi’s. “Yeah, really. Especially if you’re going to look that embarrassed while doing it.”</p><p>“I’ll– we can– yeah. If you really– then yeah.”</p><p>Tsutomu smiles and reaches around him to turn off the water. “Okay. Well, I think the bath is ready.”</p><p>Taichi hums and looks at the tub. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I love you,” Tsutomu says again, hugging Taichi close. “And I’m really happy we’re married.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Taichi says. “Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi">Twitter</a> and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>